Little Spaghetti Clone
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Luigi makes it big, but everyone still views him as a small fry. Will a petty remark cause him to denounce his devotion to the Smash Brotherhood?


"Careful, Luigi!" shouted Mario as Luigi swung around the large linguine lasso.

"I'll show you mediocre!" growled the lanky green plumber as he flung his deadly ensnaring ensnarement over Fox's and Falco's head. The loop landed right around Wolf. With a quick flick of the wrist, Luigi tightened the rigatoni rope and pulled his opponent up close and personal.

Through a simple series of aerials and regrabs, Wolf was brought up to the peak percentage, allowing Luigi to close off the combo with a meaty grounded Super Jump Punch, that launched the space animal into the stratosphere.

"Holy guacamole!" squawked Falco. "Did Luigi just do that?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," grumbled Fox, typing away on his CELLULAR DEVICE. "I was too busy noticing all the incorrect pasta synonyms in the first two paragraphs..."

"Dang," said Bowser with a cruel snicker. "That's what I call beefy. Why doesn't that green sap join the big bads over on Team Winners?"

Mario shot Bowser a glare that could probably melt through solid steel. Lucario worriedly clutched his titanium tuchus in fear of fiery ire.

King K. Rool slapped Luigi on the back. "He certainly has the spirit, this lad!"

"I do?" said Luigi. "Gosh! I should get angry more often!"

"No, Luigi! Don't join the darkness!" cried Captain Falcon. "Believe in righteousness, holiness, and the American way!"

"Why did Luigi send Wolf to the next dimension anyway?" asked Mewtwo, placing a delicious slice of pepper with the roni on his platter.

"Apparently, Wolf disagrees with Luigi's status as a Pseudo Clone," explained Meta Knight. "Wolf says that once you're a clone, that's all you'll ever be..."

"Nonsense!" shouted Little Mac. "This isn't something to be worked up about. Luigi's sense of identity is something he should relish in terms of pure distinction from his brother!"

Dedede chuckled. "And that's what makes him a good villain. I'm tellin' y'all. Dat there greenie is made to be a meanie!"

Mario's rage meter had hit its limit. "You will not have my brother!" he roared as he charged up his flaming fists. He reeled back and focused all of his energy as he stared down the three burly brutes.

"Don't be so hasty, punk!" growled Bowser. "Remember, there's only one of you against the three of us!"

"OH YEAH BABY! YAAAH!" cried Mario as he blasted through the deadly trio with his even deadlier Final Smash.

The Mario Finale burnt a hole through the side of Wolf's Sandwich Shop, causing major property damage that Mario would have to pay for later (luckily he was beyond rich from Mario Kart Tour sales, so he probably didn't care).

"Oh-no!" gasped Mario as he noticed the villains looming in wake of his lingering embers.

"My armour is superior!" laughed K. Rool.

"Dat's cheap!" grunted Falco.

"Sounds like somebody can't get into Elite Smash..." K. Rool said with a sneer.

Falco ran and cried in a corner because this was true and the Kremling King hit him right where it hurt. Fox laughed because he was being kind of a jerk today and no one was quite sure why.

Mario lowered his arms and gasped for air as the three villains approached him with clenched fists and savage grins.

"Game over?" Mario sighed as his vision began to fail him. The darkness was settling in and the day of reckoning was at hand.

But the darkness was not actually a sense of hopelessness. It was actually quite the opposite as the shadow cast across Mario's complexion was somewhat green-shaped.

Luigi had stepped in between the foes and his dear brother, and he was determined to fight for what was right.

"You're making a big mistake in not joining the big leagues, buster," seethed Bowser.

Luigi dual wielded his spaghetti lassos and flung them around K. Rool and Dedede, smashing them into one another and taking them out instantly. "I think you're the one making the mistakes here, Monsieur Turtle Bits..."

Bowser charged towards the younger brother with rage.

"Luigi! Get out of the way! He'll kill us both!" cried Mario.

Luigi looked turned his head to his brother, eyes shining with fiery intensity. "No, Mario... It's-a Luigi time..."

Bowser was caught off guard as his feet left the ground. He suddenly realised that he was being pulled into Luigi's Poltergust with tremendous force. He let out a confused, horrified growl as he was absorbed into the machine's innards, hurtled around from gasket to gasket, and then thoroughly expelled into the sunset horizon.

Everyone cheered and came to the Mario Brothers' side.

"Luigi!" cried Mario. "You never had to prove your worth to anyone, but after today's incident, nobody should try to challenge your values!"

Luigi chuckled shyly. "Aw thanks, Bro! I do my best!"

And then the whole place exploded to tiny bits as Wolf finally returned from orbit onboard a stray asteroid.

Ridley sat in his special tree watching the catastrophic events unfold.

"Well, then..." the space dragon said as he reached for his styling shades. "I guess you can say... that made an impact!"

**THE END**


End file.
